List of Hetalia: Axis Powers chapters (published manga)
This is a list of the volumes and associated stories in the published version of Axis Powers Hetalia, by Hidekaz Himaruya. Volume 1 Meeting Of The World In this modern-day story, the nations meet to discuss solving the problems of the world, only for the meeting to quickly turn chaotic. Prologue In the midst of WWI, the history of Ancient Rome is detailed, as Germany (searching to battle Rome's successor) finds an unusual crate in the forest. He takes Italy captive, but eventually winds up sending him back. However, Italy returns to proclaim himself Germany's ally... Axis Powers Germany and Italy meet Japan and form the Axis Powers. Other events include the introduction of Austria, who is not amused at the idea of Italy and Germany becoming allies, and the introduction of Italy's older brother Romano, who just plain hates Germany. Power Ranger Allied Forces The Allied Forces, lead by America, form to take down the Axis Powers in any way they can. Canada and the Baltics (Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia) are also introduced in this chapter. Cleaning Out The Storage America finds that cleaning out his storage room is more difficult than he thought, as past memories with England, good and bad, come back to haunt him. Chibitalia The Chibitalia arc from the webcomic is reprinted, but with an altered/edited ending (mainly to remove the kiss scene between Chibitalia and Holy Roman Empire). Daybreak Chaos Maria Theresa And The War Of Austrian Succession is reprinted in this chapter, introducing Prussia to the printed manga. In The World Contains the first appearance of Finland in the printed manga, outside of "Meeting Of The World". Preview: To The Unfinished Tomorrow A preview of a strip contained in Hetalia volume 2, featuring Germany, Italy, Austria, France, Russia, and England. World's Sexy Leader 1 A strip reprinted from Comic Diary 8, featuring Greece, France,and England. Shouting S.O.S From The Center Of The Earth! Germany, Japan, and Italy are stranded on an island. *Adapted into episode 5 of the anime. World's Sexy Leader 2 Another Comic Diary 8 strip, featuring England and Japan. Snake Vs. Mongoose A strip featuring England and Russia. More Like Gamba Vs. Noroi A followup to the previous England and Russia strip. Magnificent Canada's Traveler's Journal A strip featuring Canada and America. One Day, I'll Be The King Of Adventure Too! Another strip with Canada and America. Ghost Hotel A strip featuring Japan, Russia, England, and America. The Long-Awaited Deep Emotion Is Ruined A strip featuring England and America. German Simulator In a simulation of everyday life, Germany experiences trouble in a supermarket line. England, I Have Something To Tell You Dream United Kingdom is reprinted in this chapter. Recommend! Sealand! It's Sealand-kun! is reprinted in this chapter, introducing Sealand. Aliens With Photoshop A strip featuring America. Volume 2 Academy Hetalia Christmas A chapter taking place in the Gakuen Hetalia universe, as the students celebrate Christmas. Together With Grandpa Rome The ghost of Ancient Rome visits Germany. *This strip was slightly edited for the published volume, with the instance of Italy being naked at the end altered so that a blanket was concealing his nudity. Greece And Japan's Loose Relations Greece and Japan get to know each other as Turkey makes his debut in the published version here. Liechtenstein's Journal Of Swiss Dopiness Another webcomic reprint, this chapter features Switzerland and Liechtenstein. Russia's Big And Little Sisters The story of Russia's sisters, Belarus and Ukraine. Hello World! Hello Italy! Summary to come. Big Brother France And The Olympian Romance France organizes a naked Olympics. Japan And The Footsteps Of Westernization Japan slowly becomes inspired by America. America's Situation With Ghosts America finds that his and Japan's views on ghosts are quite different. Medieval England's Clothes And Hair A young England attempts to grow out his hair, but is thwarted by France giving him a haircut. The Battle For America A young America is found by England, France, Sweden, and Finland, who battle over ownership of him. Fly, Canada-san, Fly! Canada has trouble with being mistaken for his older brother. Ghost Culture Of England And Japan England is able to see various mythical Japanese creatures, who are dying out due to the disappearance of belief in them by the Japanese. Why Americans Love Spring Summary to come. Wish Upon A Star A redrawn version of the webcomic strip. Germany and Italy both make wishes on a star, but only one comes true. Japan-kun and America-kun Summary to come. Category:Manga